


Lightning Storm

by SansyFresh



Series: Fears and Fluff [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Afraid UF Papyrus, Angst, Fear, Fluff, Protective UF Sans, major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fell, left alone with two horribly punny skeletons, is a bit worried when a lightning storm hits. Well, more than worried. More like terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fell was starting to become angry. The annoying Blueberry had convinced his brother to join him and Rus for a Nappstabot concert. He had been honestly surprised his brother agreed; Red didn’t seem like the type to like the weird hip-hop the robot specialized in. Now that the three were gone, it left Fell with Stretch and Tale Sans, who were so infuriatingly alike in their mannerisms it made his skull hurt. It started out with a few puns here and there, and, much to his dismay, it quickly devolved into a pun war. Fell was sitting on the couch, the two lazybones firing off pun after pun, when Fell growled and stood up, stalking to the kitchen. If he staid in the room any longer their brother's would come home to a house full of dust.

“No need to get all rattled there Fell.” Sans smirked as Fell’s eye twitched when he paused and turned to glare at him.

“Heh. Yeah, Fell, we wouldn’t want you to have a spasm.” Then they both laughed, collapsing over themselves. Fell felt his face grow red with anger as he stormed into the kitchen, determined to ignore the two "comedians". Making food was one of the few things he had to help relieve stress in his own world, so Fell, unlike his other counterparts, had actually become quite adept at cooking. Getting out the ingredients to make lasagna, Fell grumbled to himself as he heard the T.V. in the next room flip on. He worked quietly and effectively, feeling the anger and stress slowly leech out of him, almost wrapping up his signature dish when he heard it.

_**KKKRACK-BOOOOM** _

Fell dropped the container of homemade spaghetti sauce, the glass shattering as it hit the floor. Sputtering, he moved quickly to clean it up. As soon as the crashing thunder had peeled off, the rain started, loud and driving into the walls of the house. Fell tried not to whimper as another lightning bolt streaked across the sky outside, followed by another round of headache inducing thunder. Cleaning up quickly and placing his pre-made lasagna in the fridge to be cooked later, Fell quickly stalked out of the kitchen, working his hardest to keep his scowl on his face, and tried to not run blindly up the stairs.

“Hey Fell, you okay? We heard something break…” Stretch was cut off by the sound of Fell’s door slamming shut. Stretch looked at Sans, who shrugged, then noticed a slight squeak coming from the room when another round of thunder shook the house. Stretch’s eyes widened as he looked up to the room, smiling devilishly. Creeping up the stairs, he was silent until he got to Fell’s door. Opening it quietly, he walked in, ready to tease Fell for acting like a scared babybones, only to find that Fell was not in the room. He looked around confused, Sans right behind him, when he noticed the closet door was shaking a little. Rolling his eyelights he walked over to the closet and threw open the door, a little shocked with what he found. Fell was sitting with his arms around his legs, rocking back and forth, mumbling quietly to himself with his face hidden in his knees.

“Fell? You alright?” Fell squeaked and shot him a glare.

“I’m fine you idiot! Go away!” Stretch chuckled at how scared the other looked, then looked back to Sans, who was also smiling.

“Fine then, Grumpy.” He saw the look of horror on Fell’s face, but was a bit satisfied when he saw the other squash it down, growling at him instead of asking for help. He shut the door in the other’s face, shrugging to Sans before heading back downstairs. If Fell didn’t want to accept his help, he wasn’t about to try and make him accept it. Too lazy.

 

~.~

 

Red hurried home as fast as he could. He hadn’t known there had been a storm in Snowdin until the following morning, and he could only hope that his brother hadn’t done anything to hurt himself. His little bro had always been afraid of storms, even though he quickly grew out of his fear of other things. In fact, Red remembered the time that it stormed so badly, Pap had nearly fallen down in fright. The thought only spurred Red on as he essentially ran back to Snowdin, leaving the others behind in his worry. It completely escaped his mind until later that he could have taken a short cut.

Stopping only for a second to breathe on the front porch, Red burst through the front door. To his relief he found Stretch and Sans sitting on the couch, both of them awake. But he was immediately thrown back into concern as he couldn’t see or hear his brother in the first floor of the house.

“Guys, where’s Boss?” Stretch snorted, looking away from the TV.

“I think he’s still hiding in the closet. Was being a dick, so we left him up there, the prick.” Red was beyond outraged. His sockets went dark, his smile wide and unnatural.

“You. Did. **WHAT**.” Stretch actually flinched, although Sans just looked concerned. Red flicked his fingers, covering them both in red tentacles that wrapped tightly around their arms and legs. Both looked shocked as Red squeezed tightly, before turning and running up the stairs. Just before he ran into Boss’ room, he snapped his fingers, giving the two on the couch one harsh, painful squeeze before letting them go, looking down at them pointedly.

“If either of you are here when I come back out, you are going to have **bad fucking time**.” Red turned and went into Fell’s room, slamming the door behind him. Stretch, more afraid than he had been in a long time, completely forgot the fact that it was his house, grabbing Sans and dragging him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, but it is mostly a wrap up for things from the first chapter. I meant for this to only be a one shot...but more hi-jinks will ensue! I mean, since I had people specifically ask me to write more...I just can't say no. This is the end of the first part of a series, so look out for more parts soon! Enjoy!

Sans strode quickly into the bedroom, his eyes locked on the closet doors. If all that was left of his brother was dust…He flung the closet door open haphazardly, almost crying in relief. Papyrus was asleep, curled in on himself, his armor set off to the side. He must have gotten uncomfortable in the tight space with his bulky armor on, Sans mused.

“Hey, bro?” Sans whispered calmly. Waking his brother up was never the greatest of ideas, for the most part. Papyrus eyes snapped open and he looked up at Sans with nothing but pure fear on his face before he tackled Sans to the ground, sobbing into his shoulder like he was five again.

“S-sans, I was s-so scared...there w-was l-lightening and the th-thunder shook the h-house and…”

“Shhh, Paps, I’m here, I’m sorry I wasn’t here last night.” Sans murmured against his brother’s skull, holding him in his lap as his brother sobbed inconsolably. Sans hadn’t had to comfort his brother like this in years; seeing the large and normally confident skeleton break down in his arms made his soul twist painfully.

Soon Papyrus had stopped crying, but didn’t seem to want to let go of Sans any time soon. Sans sighed, smiling at his brother, who would probably fall asleep again here in a few moments, if Sans let him. Sans knew from experience that was not something he needed right now. He could sleep later; he needed to let his brother know he was safe first.

“Let’s go downstairs, okay? I’ll make you some hot chocolate and you can sit in the kitchen while you drink it.” Sans waited for the small nod of his brother’s before he stood up slowly, allowing Papyrus to grip his hand as he lead him down the stairs and into the skeleton family’s kitchen. Making Papyrus sit at the table, Sans started warming the milk in a pot, adding the cocoa and sugar gradually as it heated up. Once it was done he stirred it thoroughly before pouring the majority of it in the largest mug he could find, a shiny black with a nice sheen on it. Setting it in front of his brother, Sans rubbed Papyrus’ back while he sipped at it, closing his eyes.

“I’ll triple check the weather before I take off again, alright, Paps?” Sans said quietly, smirking a little as his brother looked up at him with a glare.

“I’m not a baby bones, you know. I can take care of myself.” Sans smiled. Papyrus was well on his way to calming down from his panic induced delirium. He sat beside his brother, still gently kneading his spine, while Papyrus slowly drank the hot chocolate.

“So. What should we do to those two asshats?” Sans looked Papyrus in the eyes, grinning maliciously. Papyrus thought for a moment before matching Sans grin.

“Oh, I’m sure we can come up with something…”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Fell baby is fine. Swap and Sans may not be later on though... >:)


End file.
